My Devoted Warrior
by bunniesandtavi
Summary: Bonnibel Brians is a shy girl who spends her Friday evenings in a book club, quietly discussing her favourite adventure series, but all of her motives change when Marceline Abadeer joins her club, a beautiful girl, who's new to the book. The two instantly click, but can they overcome Bonnibel's constant fear of interaction?
1. Chapter 1 -The New Girl

Chapter One

*THUMP-THUMP* *THUMP-THUMP* She could hear her heart thudding through her chest. Her dainty fingers ran across the cold handle, and gently slid over the small dimples in the metal. The door felt different today, even though the flaky white paint was gradually peeling away like always. Bonnibel could hear the distant mumbling from the town square behind her. She loved hearing people talking and interacting, but she couldn't help feeling a little bit overpowered. The only person she really talked to was Susan, and it was only ever about the books they were reading.

Bonnibel spoke softly most of the time, so the book club was the one place where she could really speak her mind, where she could _truly_ feel like she belonged. Everyone in the book club shared the same passion as her. It was only a small fraction of what Bonnibel really liked to do in her spare time, but she wasn't going to miss out on the chance of actually beginning to make friends. As an only child she had spent most of her life by herself in the playground at school, the place where she truly fell in love with The Adventures of Finnley. He was a companion when no one else was. Bonnibel loved the way he fought to protect the princess of the kingdom, and how he was so devoted to her. She'd always wondered if maybe someone would ever be devoted to her in that way, or even vice versa, but she had never believed it would ever truly happen.

Bonnibel had just read the last chapter of the second book (for the umpteenth time. After all, she _had_ read all of the existing books before she joined the club), and was looking forward to discussing it with the other members, but she was nervous, because she knew that Susan was bringing a friend. Bonnibel was always nervous around new people. She felt like her rounded glasses, and her long pinkish hair made her stand out amongst all of the other members. All of her tiny imperfections, that she thought people would notice, bothered her a lot, and she could never really speak out to new people. She looked down at her clothes. Where they too plain for meeting someone new? The lilac jumper she wore hung over her hands and well past her hips, blissfully resting on the curves of her waist, and her pale blue leggings clutched onto her legs, defining the sharp bones of her knees. She dug her pinkish pumps into the gravel beneath her. It was definitely too casual. What if this person was a beautiful boy? What if he was the real life equivalent to Finnley? She was dressed in no way to meet a man like that.  
>"The least I can do is pull my hair out of this ridiculous bun." she mumbled angrily to herself.<p>

She lifted her hands to the top of her head, where a basic bun was tied in. Her fingers began to unravel the fuzzy peach scrunchie that held her silky pink hair in place. The jumper she was wearing slid gracefully down her arms, and gradually stopped at her tiny elbows. Aggressively, she pulled the scrunchie away, and her hair quickly fell into her face. She began to brush the hair off of her cheeks, meekly stroking the millions of beautiful, speckled freckles that coated them. She pushed her glasses back to the bridge of her nose, and steadily teased the knots of hair away.

Silently, she stood. Waiting. "Confidence. Smiles. Books. That's all you're here for Bonnibel… Chances are, you won't even like him." She muttered to herself. Slowly, she pulled her backpack back onto her frail shoulders, and took a deep breath, and opened the door.

A gust of warm air hugged her rosy cheeks, and embraced her petite figure. Looking around, she noticed that the library was a little more busy than usual. Nevertheless, she strode over to the usual corner that the group gathered in, letting the door creak shut behind her. The normal members were there; Susan, Jake, Louise, and some others that Bonnibel never really spoke to that much. They were all dispersed around the couches and pillows on the floor, silently reading, and occasionally whispering to each other. Bonnibel went and sat down next to Susan, who instantly pulled her closer for a hug. Susan had large muscular arms, and a well-built figure. Bonnibel began to ponder, _'is this what it feels like to hug a bear?' _she thought to herself. As she sat back down, pulling a strand of Susan's blonde hair out of her mouth, she took a quick glance around, and no one new was there.

"Good to see you Bonnie!" Susan whispered loudly, "I was afraid you weren't going to turn up this week. My friend can be a little intimidating at times." She continued, with a sly smile across her face. She adjusted the woollen animal hat that rest on her head loosely.

"Wait, where _is _this friend?" Bonnie questioned. There wasn't anyone new around, she specifically remembered everyone. Susan had become quite distracted, pulling her wiry hair back underneath her hat, so Jake leant over. His shaggy blonde locks fell immediately into his eyes, and he laughed quietly to himself. When he finally calmed down a bit, he pointed to a table in the middle of the room, slightly hidden by some bookshelves. Bonnibel arched her neck, glancing over at the hidden figure.

She could just make out some dark black basketball shoes, tiptoeing on the ugly khaki carpet. They gripped tightly around some deep grey skinny jeans, which ran up a pair of tall legs. An auburn hoodie hung over the seat of the cheap plastic chair, and inky black hair hung far past the person's shoulders, almost brushing the bottom of the jumper. Bonnibel instantly felt her face redden. The person had dressed almost as casually as she had. _'Well it's not the knight I was expecting.'_ Bonnibel thought to herself, _'But maybe that isn't a bad thing. I could finally make a closer friend.' _. These were incredibly fearless thoughts for Bonnibel. She started to realise that they were probably a little bit too optimistic, so she contemplated just wandering quietly past. She steadily pulled herself up, unnoticed by the rest of the group. As she wandered round, she watched the figure pull their hair up into a low ponytail. She saw the tanned skin of the person's neck, and the gentle point of their ears.

As she walked around, and leant on a column that held the ceiling, she got a decent view of the persons face. It was a girl, and a stunning one at that. She had beautiful sun kissed skin, and a pair of prominent red lips. A flick of eyeliner outlined her eyes, which were pointed down at the book in her hands. A single strand of black hair fell into her face, which she puffed at with all her might. Bonnibel had never felt this way about anyone before, she was grinning bashfully at the girl sitting away from her. Accidentally, she let out a small giggle, which wouldn't seem like much in a noisy room, but the almost-silence of the library made it echo, and bounce off of the walls. Suddenly, she saw the girl look up, her eyes pointing directly at her. Bonnibel clasped her hands over her mouth in shock, and stood still like a rabbit caught in headlights. The girl at the table had ruby red eyes that sparkled gently in the dim light. She looked at the strand of hair in her face, and back at Bonnibel, still mortified in the corner. She blushed. She began to laugh quietly to herself, using her fingers to brush the hair behind her ear.

Bonnibel was completely red at this point, still staring in awe at the girl's beauty. The girl finally took a deep sigh, and looked over at Bonnibel. There was a moment when the two just looked at each other, but the girl broke the tension by poking her tongue out playfully, and waving. Bonnibel smiled instantly, and nervously waved back. She was so embarrassed that she ran off, right past Susan, "Sorry Susan, I'm leaving early today!" she exclaimed quietly. As she threw her backpack higher onto her shoulder and ran out of the door, she closed it and leant on it. _'Who was she?' _Bonnibel thought to herself. She could feel herself blushing more and more. She covered her face with her hands and slid down the door, into a pile on the step by the door. _'She was like an angel'. _She let out a small squeal of delight, and continued to bury her head into the cosy jumper that covered her hands. Finally, she stood up and began to slowly walk towards town. "I hope she comes along next week, so I can make less of a fool of myself.." She said out loud.

"I'll make sure to then, Pinkie." Bonnibel heard from behind her. As she turned around, she noticed it was the girl at the table. Bonnibel felt herself going red again. "I'll see you same time, same place next week." The girl said as she winked playfully. "Oh, by the way, the name's Marceline! Don't wear it out!" She called. And with that, she disappeared around the corner.

'_Marceline…'_


	2. Chapter 2 - A Thoughtful Evening

It was gone midnight, (or at least that's how she felt. Without her glasses she was quite blind, and couldn't see her clock) and Bonnibel had been restless for hours. She found herself burying her face deep into her pillow, and curling into a ball. Tomorrow she'd be meeting Marceline, but this time _properly_. She wasn't going to make a fool of herself. She had spent most of her Thursday evening just picking out outfits, sifting through all of her best clothes. Would she wear the light, pink dress that draped off of her gently? Or could she even wear her sweater-vest? After a few hours of sorting through clothes, she managed to find an outfit she was happy with.

She would wear a tall, black pencil skirt -waist height-, which squeezed against her hips. It was a brilliantly figure hugging skirt, but just comfortable enough to move around in, and it was so dark, that it let her pastel pink blouse stand out brilliantly. The blouse had small puffy sleeves that wrapped around her shoulders. It was just a bit darker than her baby-pink hair, which she had left hair curlers in for bouncy spirals in the morning. Although she was incredibly pleased with her outfit choice, she couldn't help but get annoyed over her glasses. What if they gave off the wrong vibe? She certainly didn't want to be portrayed as clumsy, after all, she was top of a lot of her classes all throughout school. Maybe she was overthinking it too much. She was always worried about what people might think of her, but she never wanted to be fake. Bonnibel had always been one to be herself in situations, which is why she had never really had a chance to connect with anyone through school. She never really let anyone get to know her, because she was too afraid that they would be put off.

Her mind was still running at around 1a.m. The curlers in her hair made it hard for her to get comfy, but she felt such an unusual devotion to this gorgeous stranger, that she couldn't help but put all of her effort into looking her best. Marceline was by far the most pulchritudinous woman she'd ever seen. Far beyond the measures of beautiful. Her long black hair flowed down her back like an inky river, and her small pointed nose sat perfectly on her face. Unlike Bonnibel, Marceline had no freckles or imperfections on her face, except from her adorable dimples which Bonnibel first saw appear when she smiled and laughed. This woman was the most perfect specimen, far beyond anyone else Bonnibel had ever seen. She had never really contemplated whether she could feel this way about a woman (or even a man), but it was all becoming far too real that this was the most she'd ever liked anyone.

Suddenly, she realised that it was too late to be sitting up and trying to fathom thoughts. Bonnibel lay on her back, fiddling with the buttons on her worn, peachy pyjamas. They were becoming old and tatty, and she had considered getting new ones, but she always felt bad replacing gifts. They had once been a gift from her older sister, who lived back on the estate, where Bonnibel was raised. Her train of thoughts had then moved on to her sister, who, as Bonnibel had remembered, was now a Lady. Rachel was a tall woman. She wasn't at all curvy, but she was incredibly warm at heart, and also very intelligent. She had long strawberry-blonde hair, which was always straight and smart. The two got along very well as children, since their parents were always working away from the estate, and the butlers often cared for them.

"I must write to her in the morning. Or perhaps send her an email of some sort…" Bonnibel mumbled to herself. They hadn't talked for a while. Not because they didn't want to, but because they were both often busy, and it was becoming increasingly difficult to keep a decent topic going. But Bonnibel felt that this new topic was brilliant, as if she could talk about her muse for days on end, and she knew her sister would be willing to hear all about her. Her sister was the most interesting person she knew, and she had always hoped that she'd felt the same way back, and maybe now she would finally be able to believe it. Marceline was by far the most interesting thing she could think to talk about, probably even more interesting than The Adventures of Finnley. She could talk for ages about how her smile was slightly more raised to the left side of her face, and how her eyes slightly watered when she laughed. To Bonnibel, Marceline was perfect. Although she didn't really know Marceline, she felt like she did. Everything about her made Bonnibel feel slightly safe, and happy, and as if she could finally begin to feel more comfortable around people.

Bonnibel began to feel herself getting more and more tired, and eventually she drifted off into a deep sleep, where she dreamt of actually talking to Marceline. It was wonderful. She sat just telling Marceline about herself, and how she had felt such a connection to her, but sadly her brain failed to produce any real voice for Marceline, so when Bonnibel woke up, she was still shrouded with mystery.

Bonnibel began cleaning the small studio apartment that she lived in for around 7:30. She spent her Fridays completing mundane tasks that she didn't really enjoy, because she would blissfully work knowing that she could spend the evening reading with a small group of companions. However, today the work was a lot quicker than normal. She made the beds, washed some dishes, and folded some ironing, but that seemed to be about all that needed doing. By the time she was finished, she had about an hour left, so she decided to go ahead to the library, and just re-read some chapters, or doodle on some paper for a while.

As she walked out of the door, into the icy air, she wrapped her coat tighter around her, and nuzzled her pinkish nose into the big scarf she was wearing. She was disappointed that she couldn't show off her outfit just yet, but in a way she wasn't really that bothered either, as there was only one person she was trying to impress. Her hair gently hung around her face in gradual spirals, which she subtly twiddled in between her fingers. The clouds that hung overhead were dark and gloomy, and Bonnibel stood wondering whether they would bring snow like they did most years, and whether she'd be able to talk to Rachel about it all, which she loved to do. The coffee shop was in sight range, and she carefully studied the people walking around inside.

'Old, male, hunched back… He's often there' Bonnibel thought to herself 'He tends to order the rich tea...'. There weren't many people in there, but she could easily make out most of them. 'Lee is there, getting his coffee like usual..' She continued observing the room, when she saw a familiar sight, which baffled her instantly.

'...Long, black hair… Deep-burgundy jeans… Baggy sweater...'


	3. Chapter 3 -The Coffee Shop

**AN**- I apologise for this chapter being so short, but I've been hella busy with exams and things. I promise I'm trying my hardest to update ASAP! All of the Follows, Likes and Reviews mean so much to me, so thank you all very much ✧*:･ﾟ✧ Keep shipping!

Chapter 3

Her eyes peered around the frosted window, looking into the coffee shop. She saw the familiar curved hips and long charcoal hair, standing, perched over the desk at the front of the shop. What was Marceline doing in the coffee shop? Bonnibel had never seen her in there before; which was unusual, since she spent most of her free time curled up on the cosy armchairs. Marceline looked incredibly out of place, standing in the middle of a quiet coffee shop. The harsh, deep colours of her clothes clashed against the earthy colours of the walls and rugs, and her beautifully contouring face was defined and outstanding compared to that of the other drinkers. As she waited, she peered around the room, glancing at all of the books, lined on shelves, all around the room.

Bonnibel giggled slightly, noticing how Marceline seemed to enjoy standing on her tip-toes, and how her eyes almost glazed over when looking around. Marceline had clearly never been in a place like this. Bonnibel brushed the thin layer of snow off of one of the outdoor chairs, and carefully placed herself on the edge; just out of full view from Marceline. She watched curiously as Marceline took a large mug from the counter, and walked over to the corner, where she languidly collapsed onto a large, khaki armchair, and began to rummage through her backpack. Bonnibel laid her head into her hands, which were at the top of her long arms, that led to her elbows which were gently perched on the table.

Marceline timidly pulled out a large book, that had previously been filling the backpack. It was three of The Adventures of Finnley books, put into one giant book, and was the first three in the series. She began to flick through the pages until she got about a third into the book, where she stopped and began to examine the page. After a few minutes of squinting at the page, Marceline grumpily pulled out a pair of skinny, glasses. Bonnibel leant over in delight and almost collapsed onto the floor. Was Marceline really wearing glasses? Well, clearly she wasn't happy about it; after all, she was hiding behind her book with an incredibly embarrassed look on her face, but Bonnibel couldn't help but grin stupidly. The girl she had admired just got cuter.

Marceline eventually adjusted to the glasses perched on the tip of her nose, and was engrossed in the book. Her eyes darted back and forth over the lines of type and her fingers lightly caressed the corners of the pages in the meantime. Her peachy lips quietly mouthed each word her brain processed, and her body comfortably sank with every soft whisper that passed through her mouth. Every so often, she would bring the large mug up to her face with both of her beautiful hands wrapped around it's warm materials, resting the book in her lap.

After about half an hour, Bonnibel found herself shivering in the harsh gusts that ran up her legs. She couldn't sit in the cold for much longer, or she'd probably freeze in her spot. Not that she would mind however; a constant view of Marceline didn't sound too bad. But it was true, and she couldn't deny it for much longer -She was going to have to move somewhere. But an overwhelming fear ran through her mind, causing her to go into a sudden panic. Deep breaths began to spill out of her mouth. She needed to get away. She threw herself up in a stupid panic and, as she began to run away, stumbled over an icy section of the floor. Her pinkish knees were harshly scorn under the gravelly surface beneath them, and her hands went a deep red from the sudden smack from the ground. Small tears began to roll down her cheeks as she quickly stood herself up. Of course, she was worried if Marceline might've seen her, but when she looked into the window, she was still buried in her book. Bonnibel sprinted off towards the town square, and sat in a small alley next to the library, where she remained until she had finally calmed down a bit. As she walked into the alley, she thought to herself

"She can never know about my habits…"


	4. Chapter 4 - The Alley

Chapter 4

AN- I apologise for not updating this for a while (I'm awful at schedules...), however, I have been sitting on this for a while, and I do actually have the next chapter too, which I'll finish up, and upload, very soon! I felt like updating this with a short chapter was better than nothing, so, again, MANY APOLOGIES! But here it is finally!

Her long pinkish fingers caressed the thin blood that oozed out of the small slices that her knees were coated in. Bonnibel rolled dry the blood on her shin, forming small spheres over her legs. She had been collapsed on the floor in the alleyway for around forty-five minutes, and icy rain had started to drip from the clouds, in a forlorn manner, which soaked through her coat. She shivered in the cold, brushing her dampened hair off of her cheeks, and softly sobbed to herself. She was an idiot; and she knew it. Every time she had started to feel more confident, she always managed to let herself down, but she tried so hard to keep a relatively good attitude most of the time.

Her look had become a little bit tattered and rough. Her long, slender legs were now coated in blood and cuts, and her skirt was damp and muddy. The coat, which was wrapped tightly around her, had been soaked through, and was causing her to shiver beneath it, like a wispy tree shaking violently in the wind. Bonnibel was normally the type not to ask for help, since she enjoyed being independent, but mostly because she was so afraid of interaction. Going home now would be like giving up, and she wasn't prepared to do that either. Either way, Bonnibel was in a constant state of fear, because there was now no way she could be comfortable; she was messy and uncomfortable but she didn't want to go home.

As she leant against the wall, tears pouring gently down her face, a surge of determination plowed through her veins, causing the tears to stop flowing all at once. She stood up and wiped the runny mascara across her now burning cheeks. She threw herself in the direction of the library, ripping off her coat and hanging it over her forearm. Gusts of wind brushed over the damp layer of rain coating her skin (causing more chills to pull up the hairs on her arms).


	5. Chapter 5 - The Library

Chapter 5

AN- aaaaaaa, thank you for sticking with me for so long! And thank you for the lovely reviews ;w; I wont blab on for long, just wanted to say a quick thanks again… Here's your dose of Bubbline; as promised

Her legs swung confidently, cutting through the wind like sharp knives, her tattered figure formed a silky shadow on the cold pavement below, and as she stared down at it, she almost forgot how beaten up she looked in the dim sunlight. Bonnibel was always taunted and teased by shadows. She found herself often living in the dark of most situations; the light of common situations blinded her. But for once, she was fully oblivious to her state. In the heat of the moment, she fully forgot about what people might think when they saw her mascara dribble mournfully down her face, and when they heard the chips slit straight through her gentle voice. Although her knees shook violently under the pressure of bruises that laid beneath her skin, she continued to walk with pride in her steps. Each footstep becoming more gracious and powerful than that of the latter.

The rain had somewhat thickened in the icy air. It fell more harshly, in more threatening drops; like a leaky tap, dripping onto a metal sink. The light could scarcely shine through the liquidus spheres that were quickly misshapen, as they fell through the sky. They were heavy. Each one felt like a small cannon ball, aggressively striking Bonnibel as she continued to power walk through the abandoned streets. Families watched in awe as the warrior of a woman strode with a glisten in her eyes. The heavy droplets struck her face, and slid down the gentle curves where her cheek and jaw bones sat.

All of a sudden, she stopped. The rain continued to power down her body, as she stood in the gloomy light that hung all around her. She had finally reached her destination, the one place she had been suffering just to get to. The brick walls of the library towered up tall in front of her, the doors shut tight. Her crystal blue eyes darted back and forth, examining the contents of the library through the opaque window that sat at a medium height on the door. Her heart was beating aggressively through her chest. She could hear her gentle breathing over the rain, which was continuously pattering around her, as she stood, studying the library itself. Long vines curled up the walls, tugging on each other like frozen battling snakes, and the rain trickled blissfully down the shoots and stems of the deep khaki vines, which slowly brushed down all of the tiny, stiff hairs that they were coated in. Colourful leaves had grown out of the shoots and painted the walls in their presence. Some vines gently fell in front of the library doors, which curled into small, winding shapes that got gradually thinner as they got closer to the centre of the spiral.

The small shapes and beautiful patterns on the wall glistened and sparkled in the rain. Small hits of light caught Bonnibel's sight occasionally, however she was slightly blinded by the rain, which was constantly falling onto her pale face, and sliding into her eyes. It was time. She was so cold and beaten up that she knew she needed some warmth and shelter soon, and her best option was the library. She shuffled her feet, grinding them into the pavement, trying to get them to warm up. Her toes gently wiggled in her shoes, brushing against the tights wrapped loosely within them. She was quite clearly nervous, or, at the least, a bit intimidated.

She had only just started to feel fearful now. Thankfully, the fear wasn't an overwhelming one, and, despite the mild butterflies in her stomach, she was doing okay. She took a deep breath, and began to pace slowly forwards; hear head held high and her cheeks tinted with a rosy hue. As she paced continuously closer, the voices inside grew louder. Although the overall sound wasn't that loud, she could identify that the library was quite busy today.

She took her final step to the door, and pushed it ajar. A warm gust of air flowed over her body, making her eyes flutter in delight. The warmth of the library was a very nice change for Bonnibel, since the harsh, icy air hadn't been doing her scorn body any good, and she was aching to sit down and rest her bruised knees. As she looked carefully around the gap in the door, she noticed that, because of the cold weather, many more people had come in to hide from the cold, and she would have to walk through a large crowd before she could reach the safe haven where she would often retreat.

She snuck in, trying desperately not to draw attention to herself, and tiptoed gently through. As she wound through what seemed like an endless sea of people, her legs began to shake subtly again. Trembling, her knees began to give way, and caused her to flail to the ground into a hopeless pile of silent tears. A few salty tears began to fall from her eyes, as the pressure from the ground stung her weak legs. As she bravely lifted her sleeve to her cheeks, and almost gave up all hope of regaining dignity, she felt a warm, friendly hand on her head.


End file.
